


Navidad blanca

by elportalderealidades



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Navidad, nochebuena
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elportalderealidades/pseuds/elportalderealidades
Summary: El día de Nochebuena ya ha llegado al mundo de One Piece y Chopper, entusiasmado por celebrar su primera Navidad con la tripulación, contagia el espíritu navideño al resto de sus nakamas. Pero ¿significa la Navidad lo mismo para todos ellos? ¿O quizás la fiesta es un día de luces y de sombras, de contrastes en los que él no había pensado?





	Navidad blanca

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad, viajeros!
> 
> El Portal de Realidades se siente festivo este año y nos invita a una nueva aventura en estas fechas tan especiales. ¿Vosotros celebráis la Navidad? Sea como sea, si os gusta One Piece, entonces tenéis un plan asegurado: nuestro reno favorito (¡que no mapache!) está muy ilusionado por las fiestas y quiere celebrarlas con nosotros.
> 
> Efectivamente, el Portal nos reúne, una vez más, con la banda de los Mugiwara, especialmente con Chopper, quien nos guiará por la primera Navidad de la tripulación. ¿Estáis preparados? Pues campana sobre campana ¡y nos vemos en el Sunny!

Era una mañana tranquila en el Sunny. El cielo despejado se presentaba como una amplia superficie azul mientras el barco surcaba el océano infinito, bajo la intensidad de un sol que ya había subido bastante en su recorrido por el firmamento. Hacía buen tiempo, las gaviotas graznaban como un eco lejano al planear sobre las aguas, el mar estaba en calma…

Hasta que un grito rompió ese ambiente apacible.

—¡Ahhhh!...

De un momento a otro, el barco se llenó de movimiento. De todas partes —el puesto de vigía, el puente del timón, el interior de las estancias, el huerto localizado sobre las mismas— asomaron rostros alertas, pertenecientes a ocho personas que pronto estuvieron reunidas en la cubierta, mirándose entre sí con expresiones interrogantes.

—¿Dónde está?

—Venía de dentro.

—¡Eh, aquí! —llamó la que había aparecido del interior del barco, haciendo gestos a los demás para que la siguieran—. ¡Está en la enfermería!

Todos entraron dentro apresuradamente, casi tropezando unos con otros —lo que hizo que dos de ellos empezaran a discutir por el camino—, y bajaron a la cocina para dirigirse a la enfermería del barco.

Lo que encontraron al abrir la puerta dejó a los ocho momentáneamente sin habla. Varios de ellos bajaron las armas que ya habían empuñado, listos para hacer frente a una posible amenaza, y una de las chicas se adentró en la sala con cautela.

—¿Ch-Chopper?

El aludido estaba tirado en el suelo de la enfermería, inmóvil. Alzó una oreja al oír su nombre y trató de incorporarse, despacio, con sus pequeñas patas.

—¿Estás… bien? —preguntó otro, inquieto por su aspecto.

Chopper asintió levemente. Entonces los demás pudieron verle el rostro, y más de uno se sobresaltó al ver que sonreía ampliamente.

—¡Sí! ¡Mejor que nunca!

—¿Ehhh?

—¿Quizás se ha abierto la cabeza con el golpe?...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, estoy bien!

—¡Robin, no digas esas cosas!

—Anda, ¿no pasaba nada? —Un bostezo—. Me vuelvo a mi puesto, entonces.

—¡Zoro, quieto ahí!

—Déjalo, Nami-san: seguro que solo va a dormirse otra vez, de todos modos.

—¿Ah? ¿Y si me repites eso a la cara, eh?

—¡Con gusto, marimo perezoso!

—¡Cocinero pervertido!

—… ¿Y eso qué tendrá que ver?

—Déjalos, Usopp. No merece la pena.

Ajenos al alboroto de esos dos, que ya habían empezado a pelearse ahí en medio, los dos más altos se los llevaron a rastras de ahí para que no molestaran. Una vez se hubieron marchado, y tras cerrar la puerta de la enfermería, el resto de los tripulantes rodearon a Chopper, inquietos.

—¡Chopper! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

—N-Nada, no ha sido nada, Luffy. Perdón, no quería preocuparos.

—Ah, ya veo. Así que estás bien, ¿no? ¡Qué alivio!

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes...

—Pero, entonces, ¿qué fue ese grito de antes? —inquirió Robin, mirándolo atentamente.

Chopper se sonrojó, y los cuatro pares de ojos posados sobre él se volvieron aún más inquisidores.

—Bueno, es que…

—Dinos, Chopper —lo animó Nami, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Eso, eso —convino Usopp, asintiendo con energía—. Sea lo que sea, nos tienes aquí para…

—… ndario —murmuró Chopper.

—¿Qué?

—He… mirado el calendario —repitió Chopper, escondiendo el rostro en su sombrero.

—Oh. Bueno.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Chopper, ¿y eso por qué...? Oh.

—¿Qué pasa, Nami?

Había un pequeño calendario en la pared del escritorio de Chopper, por encima de los análisis médicos de toda la tripulación que tenía ordenados sobre la superficie. Nami se había acercado hasta él para consultarlo y su mano estaba posada sobre una fecha, la de ese día, que aparecía marcada con una pequeña estrella.

—Hoy es Nochebuena.

Hubo un breve silencio incrédulo, tras el que se produjeron varias reacciones. Robin se limitó a asentir, mientras que Usopp y Luffy abrieron mucho la boca en sorpresa y Chopper se escondió aún más en su sombrero.

—¡¿Nochebuena?! ¿Hoy? Pero eso quiere decir…

—Mañana es Navidad —completó Robin sencillamente—. Ya es esa época del año.

Nami no dijo nada. Miró a Chopper, que parecía esforzarse por que sus nakamas olvidaran que se encontraba en la habitación.

—Déjame adivinar, Chopper… ¿viste la fecha y te sorprendiste tanto que te caíste de la silla?

Chopper miró de reojo su silla giratoria junto al escritorio, como si hubiera sido víctima de una traición. Usopp y Luffy empezaron a reír con ganas, y Robin sonrió a su vez.

—¡Eh! ¡No os riáis!

—Te has emocionado, ¿no? —adivinó Nami, divertida—. Por eso estabas tan sonriente antes.

Chopper apartó la mirada, llevándose las pezuñas a la espalda y jugando con ellas nerviosamente.

—¡N-No, no es eso! Es que… —Calló de repente, inseguro.

Nami debió de darse cuenta de que tenía algo en la cabeza, porque se puso seria.

—Chopper… Espera. —Dio un capón a Usopp y a Luffy, que dejaron de reír por fin, y luego siguió hablando como si nada—. Puedes contárnoslo, de verdad. Te escucharemos.

Chopper miró al pequeño grupo con aspecto indeciso. Robin asintió, sonriéndole levemente, y Usopp y Luffy, con una mano en los sendos chichones que Nami les había provocado en la cabeza, le dirigieron gestos de ánimo. Chopper cogió aire.

—Estaba pensando que echo de menos la Navidad —confesó muy deprisa—. En casa, en Dru… no, en el Reino Sakura, solía celebrarla con la doctora Kureha todos los años. Y antes de eso también, con el doctor… —Bajó un poco las orejas—. Me he acordado de repente de que nunca la he celebrado con vosotros, porque cuando nos conocimos ya había pasado. Y después vino todo lo de Kuma y… —Sus ojos se volvieron algo vidriosos, como cada vez que recordaba, como los demás, el día en el que todos habían sido separados a la fuerza en Sabaody. Sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Pero ahora todo está bien! Solo me ha pillado por sorpresa ver que era hoy, nada más.

Nami, Usopp y Robin se miraron un momento entre sí. Nami alzó una ceja, Robin ladeó la cabeza y Usopp asintió. Los tres sonrieron.

—Es verdad, nunca hemos celebrado la Navidad juntos —convino Nami—. Así que ¿por qué no cambiamos eso este año?

Chopper abrió mucho los ojos. Miró de uno a otro, boquiabierto.

—¿Quieres decir…?

—¡Eso es! —Luffy alzó los brazos al aire—. ¡Vamos a celebrar la Navidad como es debido!

—¡Sí!

—Será divertido.

Chopper aún permaneció un instante suspenso, anonadado, y luego sonrió tanto que se le iluminó todo el rostro de nuevo. Entonces empezó a reír y a correr por la habitación, tan lleno de ilusión y de energía que sus patas parecían desaparecer con el movimiento. Usopp y Luffy se le unieron con el mismo entusiasmo, hasta que Luffy dio un salto en el centro de la sala, decidido.

—¡Vamos a decírselo a los demás!

—¡Sí!

Un rato después, los Mugiwara estaban reunidos de nuevo en la cubierta del Sunny, con sus nueve miembros esta vez. Nami había dispuesto un panel —que normalmente empleaba para ilustrar a los demás el rumbo que llevaban— en el césped y explicaba a todos el procedimiento a seguir con una especie de batuta extensible.

—… y la presencia de gaviotas indica que hay una isla cerca, así que deberíamos poder llegar a tiempo. Vale, ¿todos habéis entendido lo que tenéis que hacer?

—¡Síi!

—¡Sí, Nami-swan!

—Yo tengo una duda —intervino Franky—. ¿Por qué comprar un abeto si podemos talar uno nosotros mismos? Yo podría súuper encargarme de ello.

—Bueno, no sabemos si los habrá en esta isla. Para ser justos, tampoco sabemos si encontraremos un mercado, pero…

—Nah, seguro que sí. —Luffy quitó importancia a aquellas preocupaciones con un gesto, sonriente—. ¡Hay que ser positivos, chicos! Shishishi.

Todos los demás se mostraron de acuerdo, correspondiendo al ánimo de su capitán con afirmaciones entusiasmadas. Nami suspiró, plegando de nuevo su batuta.

—Bueno, si ya está todo claro, manos a la obra. De momento, podemos ir acordando el presupuesto para la decoración, que yo me encargaré de administrar —un escalofrío general—, y decidiendo el menú. Te puedo encargar eso, ¿verdad, Sanji-kun?

—¡A tus órdenes, Nami-swan!

—Brook, ¿puedes echarle una mano cuando termines con tu parte?

—¡Por supuesto! De hecho —tiró de una de sus muñecas y se amputó la mano a sí mismo, provocando leves chillidos por parte de Chopper y Usopp—, ¡se la puedo dar ahora mismo, porque no tengo articulaciones! Yohoho.

—S-Sí, vale… En fin, ¡no se diga más, minna! ¡A trabajar!

—¡Oo!

Los nueve alzaron el puño al aire, listos para comenzar, y cada uno se dirigió a su ocupación a empezar su propia tarea. No fue mucho después cuando Zoro anunció desde el puesto de vigía que una isla había aparecido en el horizonte, y Franky viró el rumbo para dirigirse a ella. Todos se alegraron al avistar, incluso desde la distancia, la gran ciudad portuaria que los esperaba, y que permitía idenfiticar la isla como un punto de mercado marítimo, justo lo que necesitaban.

Se dividieron en grupos de tres. El primero, compuesto por Luffy, Sanji y Franky, se encargaría de reunir los ingredientes para la cena de Nochebuena y otros materiales —como el árbol, si lo encontraban—; el segundo, al que pertenecían Chopper, Nami y Usopp, tendría la misión de elegir las decoraciones para el barco, y el último, con Robin, Zoro y Brook, vigilaría el Sunny hasta que los demás regresaran. Entonces zarparían de nuevo, antes de que alguien pudiera reconocerlos, y empezarían de verdad con los preparativos.

Chopper tarareaba alegremente mientras caminaba junto con Usopp y Nami por la calle principal de la ciudad, atravesando el gran mercado, en el que los vendedores anunciaban a gritos sus productos, a veces acompañándolos de rimas y canciones. Iba tan contento que Nami lo miró enternecida, alegrándose de que hubieran tomado la decisión de hacer la fiesta, después de todo. Lo cierto era que había pasado un tiempo desde que habían celebrado algo todos juntos, y lo mejor era aprovechar la ocasión, antes de que los peligros del futuro, que probablemente no se harían esperar, se lo impidieran.

—La verdad es que estoy impresionado, Nami —comentó Usopp cuando hubieron pagado unos adornos que habían llamado su atención, observando cómo Chopper los admiraba con ojos brillantes antes de guardarlos en su bolsa—. La Navidad no es una fiesta barata, por lo general, pero tú lo estás llevando muy…

Calló cuando se dio cuenta de que Nami no lo estaba escuchando. La navegante había cogido una esfera decorativa y la contemplaba en sus manos, absorta en algún pensamiento.

—Oi, Nami. ¿Nami?

—¿Qué? Ah, los gastos. No pasa nada, dejádmelo a mí: no os quiero ver tocar un berry más de lo que os he repartido, ¿eh?

—No, eso no es lo que…

—¡Nami, Nami, mira esto! —llamó Chopper desde un puesto cercano, mostrando unas largas tiras con flecos de colores brillantes—. ¡Tienen espumillones!

—Ah, ¡buena idea, Chopper! Escoge los que más te gusten y nos los llevamos, ¿vale? ¿Te ayudo a elegir? —Y Nami fue con él, dejando a Usopp con la palabra en la boca y una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

 

 

—Creo que ya tenemos suficiente para llenar todo el Sunny de espíritu navideño —declaró Nami alrededor de una hora más tarde, mientras regresaban al puerto con grandes bolsas de compra que Chopper, en su walk point, cargaba sobre su lomo—. Y ha quedado todo dentro del presupuesto. ¡Buen trabajo, chicos!

—¡Tengo muchas ganas! —exclamó Chopper, cuya emoción solo iba en aumento a medida que avanzaba el día, aunque aún quedaban varias horas antes de que empezara a anochecer siquiera—. ¡Usopp, Usopp! ¿Tú cómo celebrabas la Navidad antes de unirte a la tripulación?

—¿Yo? Jeje… Verás, Chopper, cuando eres un aventurero tan grande como yo, ¡nunca sabes dónde te pillarán las fiestas! Cuando yo era conocido como el increíble “Capitán Usopp”, viajaba tanto que nunca estaba en un mismo sitio cada año, y…

—¿Y, y?

—¿Te he contado alguna vez cómo naufragué en una isla perdida en medio del océano y tuve que celebrar la Navidad con unos insectos gigantes?

—¡¿Insectos gigantes?!

—Um, um, como lo oyes.

—¡No lo sabía! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Nami suspiró mientras Usopp se embarcaba en una de sus alocadas invenciones y fascinaba a Chopper con aventuras que nunca había vivido, en este caso acerca de una peligrosa isla alejada de todo en la que probablemente habría llegado su final si no lo hubiera ayudado su mentor escarabajo y si él no fuera, por supuesto, el gran Capitán Usopp. Bobadas, claro. Pero a Chopper parecían gustarle esas historias y a Nami le convenía apartar ese tema de conversación, de modo que no dijo nada hasta que llegaron al puerto.

En el Sunny reinaba ya una gran animación, que aumentó aún más cuando ellos tres aparecieron. El grupo de Sanji y los otros había regresado un poco antes y ya había empezado con las labores de cocina y de acondicionamiento del enorme abeto que Franky había traído —raíces incluidas— del bosque próximo a la población. Nami, Usopp y Chopper dejaron las bolsas en un lado de la cubierta y los nueve, tras asegurarse de que ya habían obtenido todo lo necesario para la celebración, dispusieron todo para volver a hacerse a la mar.

Una vez se encontraron navegando de nuevo, cuando la isla mercante ya no era más que una silueta difusa en el horizonte, se pusieron manos a la obra. Brook tarareaba villancicos mientras disponía espumillones y bolas decorativas alrededor del mástil principal y sobre los marcos de las puertas, bailando con sus ligeras piernas al mismo tiempo. Chopper rio y dejó un momento los calcetines de chimenea que estaba rellenando para aplaudir el espectáculo. Brook hizo una pequeña reverencia, y Chopper lo miró con curiosidad, repentinamente intrigado.

—Oye, Brook, ¿tú solías celebrar la Navidad?

—Me alegra que lo preguntes, Chopper-san. Lo cierto —empezó mientras daba una nueva vuelta sobre sí mismo, y Chopper volvió a reír— es que hace cincuenta años yo era un orgulloso miembro de los Piratas Rumbar, como sabes. Y nosotros celebrábamos la Navidad en alta mar, ¡por todo lo alto! Nos gustaba reunirnos en cubierta todos juntos y tocar villancicos como una orquesta; incluso nos inventamos una versión navideña de “Binks no sake”. Unos tocaban, otros cantaban, otros daban palmas y bailaban, yo acompañaba con el piano… Era muy divertido. —Sus ojos, o sus cuencas, pues no los tenía, parecieron volverse más sombríos de pronto—. Eso fue hasta que todos murieron, claro. Entonces yo fui el único que quedó con vida y los días se confundieron unos con otros, hasta que ya no supe del paso de los meses. Ni de la Navidad, tampoco.

Chopper había dejado de reír. Una desagradable sensación helada se había ido apoderando de su cuerpo en la última parte del relato de Brook; no obstante, este, ajeno a su estado, rio.

—¡Pero este año va a ser divertido! Tengo ganas de celebrar con todos vosotros y perder la cabeza… aunque —se llevó las manos a la tráquea y desenroscó su cráneo, separándolo del resto de su cuerpo como si nada— puedo hacerlo ahora mismo, ¡yohoho!

Chopper, a diferencia de lo que habría hecho normalmente, no chilló, sino que se quedo quieto un momento, incapaz de reaccionar. Al cabo, como si recordara de repente dónde estaba, dejó escapar una risa que sonó algo forzada, aunque trató de evitarlo. De repente, no estaba seguro de por qué, su entusiasmo se había templado un poco.

En ese momento pasó Franky, que cargaba con el enorme abeto que habían talado Sanji, Luffy y él en la isla. Zoro lo ayudaba portando el tronco, aunque daba la impresión de que cualquiera de los dos habría podido cargar con todo el árbol sin necesidad de colaboración alguna; pero entonces trataron de ponerlo de pie en mitad de la cubierta y, cuando vieron que era demasiado alto, quedó claro cuál era el cometido de Zoro: el espadachín era el encargado de cortar las partes del frondoso abeto que sobraban, ya fueran trozos del tronco o ramas torcidas que pudieran estorbar.

—Con cuidado, ¿eh? —le recordó Franky mientras Zoro preparaba sus katanas, colocándose la tercera en la boca antes de aferrar las otras dos en las manos—. No te vayas a pasar.

—Lo sé, lo sé —lo tranquilizó Zoro, su voz amortiguada por el mango de Wadou Ichimonji, y Franky exhaló con resignación, como si se temiera lo peor.

Zoro llevó a cabo su Oni Giri con un estilo santoryuu completamente innecesario en esa situación y, en apenas un parpadeo, el abeto se tambaleó, una buena porción de su tronco y varias partes de ramaje suspendidas en el aire antes de que Franky las recogiera con sus grandes manos mecánicas.

—¡Un súuper buen trabajo, Zoro! Ahora ya podemos empezar a decorarlo.

Zoro asintió y se quitó a Wadou Ichimonji de la boca. Entonces Brook volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio e hizo señas al espadachín para que se acercara a donde estaba.

—Zoro-san, Zoro-san —Zoro enfundó las katanas y los miró—. ¡Eso ha sido impresionante, como siempre!

—Ha sido genial, Zoro —convino Chopper, aunque su voz no sonó tan impresionada como de costumbre, por alguna razón.

—Gracias.

—Zoro-san, estábamos hablando de la Navidad y lo cierto es que siento curiosidad. ¿Tú cómo la celebrabas antes de conocer a Luffy-san?

—¿La Navidad? —Zoro lo pensó un momento y se encogió de hombros—. No la celebraba. En el doujou no seguíamos ese tipo de tradiciones.

—¡Ya veo! ¿Y luego, cuando trabajaste como cazarrecompensas?

—Umm… no sé, creo que no hacía nada en especial. Ese día no conseguía cobrar las recompensas, eso es lo único que recuerdo.

Brook asintió, sin hacerle más preguntas. Se giró entonces hacia Franky, que acababa de coger varias bolsas de los adornos que habían traído Chopper, Nami y Usopp y las disponía donde estaba el grupo sentado para que pudieran empezar.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Franky-san? —preguntó entonces Brook, inclinándose hacia las cajas para coger varias bolas de colores y pequeñas estrellas rojas de puntas afiladas.

—Umm. Bueno, en Water Seven no nieva ni hace mucho frío, ni siquiera en invierno, así que no se celebra tanto. Y mi maestro Tom era un gyojin, por lo que no sabía mucho de la tradición. Pero Kokoro-baasan nos animó a celebrarla, y todos los años Bakaberg y yo tratábamos de cocinarles algo especial a los dos para que no tuvieran que esforzarse por nosotros. Aunque ese torpe siempre se pasaba con el mazapán.

Chopper sonrió para sí mientras escuchaba la conversación, al tiempo que Franky, Brook y Zoro decoraban el árbol de arriba abajo, ayudándose unos a otros y discutiendo sobre qué decoraciones poner en qué lado. Él, por su parte, terminó de rellenar los calcetines cuando los tres se encontraban en mitad de la cuestión sobre quién pondría la estrella al final, y Franky defendía que Zoro, por ser el más bajo, quedaba descartado; Chopper empezó a recoger rápidamente, antes de verse inmiscuido en la pelea que Zoro parecía estar a punto de empezar, y se dirigió al puente del timón.

Nami estaba ahí, consultado su Log Pose para asegurarse de que el nuevo rumbo que habían tomado fuera el correcto. Echaba, además, vistazos alternativos al cielo, probablemente asegurándose de que las condiciones meteorológicas estaban a su favor para la fiesta, como parecía ser: por el momento, el sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo, con apenas unas nubes escasas trazando el amplio lienzo azul. Casi no parecía invierno de verdad, pensó Chopper de repente, y algo en su interior se encogió ante la idea.

—¿Dónde pongo esto, Nami? —preguntó cuando hubo llegado hasta ella, mostrándole los calcetines.

—Ah, Chopper. Hum… ¿qué tal en el acuario? Ahí pueden quedar bien.

Chopper asintió y se dispuso a bajar de nuevo del puente para ir a cumplir con su cometido. No obstante, algo, una ligera inquietud que no sabía de dónde procedía, le hizo detenerse cuando hubo dado unos pasos. Se giró de nuevo hacia Nami, que estaba comprobando el Log Pose una vez más, asintiendo para sí.

—Um, Nami...

—¡Chopper! —Luffy acababa de aparecer delante de ellos, tras impulsarse desde su sitio favorito del barco, sobre la cabeza del Sunny; Chopper ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia—. ¿Qué llevas ahí?

—Ah, em...

—¡Luffy! ¿Cuándo piensas ponerte a trabajar? —le reprochó Nami.

—¿Eh?

—Eres el único que no está haciendo nada. Será posible... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado hacia Chopper? Esto es por él, ¿recuerdas?

Chopper apartó la mirada, repentinamente incómodo. Luffy rio.

—No exageres, aún queda tiempo.

—No quedará tanto si sigues holgazaneando. ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Chopper con los calcetines, al menos? ¿Qué te parece, Chopper?

—Bueno, yo...

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya voy. —Luffy se encogió de hombros, y luego miró a Chopper como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea—. Eh, vamos a ver quién de los dos cuelga los calcetines más rápido: yo con mi gear second o tú con tu...

—¡Ah, no, de eso nada! ¡Vais a romper el acuario otra vez!

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, Nami...

—¡Mientes fatal!

Luffy rio de nuevo y se estiró, llevándose a Chopper con él, hasta la cubierta, en una maniobra evasiva que les permitiró escapar de la creciente regañina de Nami.

Una vez estuvieron en el bar con acuario, Chopper y él se organizaron para colgar los adornos de forma rápida pero no tan peligrosa que pudieran meterse en problemas. Chopper fue cogiendo los calcetines y lanzándoselos a Luffy con su arm point, y Luffy, colgado del mástil, estiró los brazos en una dirección distinta cada vez para colocarlos sobre la superficie de cristal del acuario; a veces lo hacía con demasiada fuerza y el golpe contra el tanque sonaba preocupantemente alto, pero Chopper estaba tan abstraído que apenas se daba cuenta de ello.

Mientras, Luffy había empezado a tararear. Era una melodía sencilla, pero muy familiar para Chopper, que al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que era un villancico.

—Um, Luffy.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú solías celebrar la Navidad? ¿En... tu hogar?

—Umm... —Luffy cogió el último calcetín que Chopper le había lanzado y lo pegó con un golpe que hizo retumbar el cristal—. Sí, muchas veces.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo era?

Luffy tardó un poco en responder, como si lo estuviera pensando.

—Era muy divertido. Al principio la celebraba con el viejo alcalde y Makino, y siempre había un árbol enoorme en la plaza de la aldea. —Chopper lanzó otro calcetín, y Luffy lo colgó, sonriéndose por los recuerdos—. Luego el abuelo me llevó con Dadan y los demás, pero Makino y el alcalde siguieron visitándome ese día. Recuerdo que Ace no tenía ni idea de qué era la Navidad y no quería celebrarla. La odiaba, shishishi.

—¿La odiaba? ¿Por qué?

—No sé. —Luffy se encogió de hombros—. Creo que es porque Sabo no podía venir con nosotros. O, al menos, ese primer año no lo hizo, porque tenía que estar con sus padres o algo así... A Ace no le gustaba nada cuando pasaba eso. Y luego Sabo se fue... ¡aunque ahora está bien! —Luffy sonrió ampliamente, como cada vez que hablaba de aquel hermano mayor suyo al que, según les había contado, había vuelto a ver en Dressrosa después de años de creerlo muerto; Chopper se había tenido que marchar antes de la isla, así que no lo había conocido, pero esperaba poder hacerlo en un futuro—. Después de eso, Ace y yo la celebramos con los bandidos, Makino y el alcalde. Incluso el abuelo vino algún año. Dadan siempre se quejaba de todo lo que tendría que limpiar cuando terminara la fiesta, pero luego era la que más se divertía, shishishi.

Chopper sonrió, sintiéndose más alegre tras escuchar esa historia, y ambos continuaron con su tarea. A partir de entonces, Chopper pudo concentrarse mejor, e incluso rio cuando los golpes imprudentes de Luffy acabaron abriendo una grieta en el cristal del acuario y los gritos de advertencia de Nami se oyeron desde ahí.

Ya quedaba cada vez menos para la celebración. Caía la tarde y, en la cocina del Sunny, Sanji y Robin terminaban de preparar la cena de Nochebuena. Sanji se encargaba de asar el pavo y elaborar los entrantes, y Robin, mediante un cinco fleur que creaba una bandada de manos a lo largo de la cocina, lo ayudaba con la presentación y la disposición de los distintos platos.

—Ah, Chopper —lo saludó Sanji—. ¿Qué tal van las decoraciones? ¿Ya está todo listo?

—Casi. Creo que están terminando con el árbol en la cubierta.

—Estupendo. No queda nada para que empiece.

—Parece que será una gran fiesta de Navidad, fufufu.

Chopper los observó trabajar a ambos en silencio durante unos segundos. Sabía, por su experiencia hasta entonces, que probablemente no era una buena idea, pero necesitaba preguntarles a ellos también.

—Sanji, Robin... ¿vosotros habéis celebrado antes la Navidad?

Robin lo miró, pero Sanji respondió sin girarse, revolviendo una de las ollas que tenía frente a sí con un cazo.

—Sí, claro. En el Baratie la celebrábamos todos los años. Poníamos un árbol de Navidad enorme en la sala principal y servíamos un menú especial, con todo tipo de platos navideños de los cuatro mares. Aunque eso también hacía que acudiera más clientela y tuviéramos que trabajar más que otros días, así que yo recibía más patadas en la cabeza del viejo de lo habitual.

—Tiene mérito que siempre trabajarais en estas fechas —comentó Robin, apoyando la mejilla en una mano mientras escuchaba y sus otras manos continuaban el trabajo en las encimeras.

—¡Robin-chwan! —Sanji pareció estar a punto de ponerse a dar vueltas de emoción por la sala al verse alabado por Robin. No obstante, en ese momento adaptó un semblante serio, el propio de su faceta de cocinero—. La Navidad es una festividad que une los corazones, ¿sabéis? Y una forma de hacerlo es a través del estómago. Nuestro propósito en ese tiempo era que, si existía la posibilidad de que alguien se quedara sin cena especial de Navidad, o de que no tuviera qué llevarse a la boca en una noche tan importante, nosotros no podíamos permitir que eso ocurriese.

Robin y Chopper lo miraron sonrientes, orgullosos del corazón noble de su nakama, cuya convicción no cambiaba sin importar el paso de los años ni su condición de pirata, ahora, además, con una recompensa cada vez más grande por su cabeza. Chopper se giró entonces hacia Robin.

—¿Y tú, Robin? ¿Solías celebrar la Navidad?

Robin lo miró en silencio un instante. Sus ojos no mostraban rastro alguno de emoción, como si sus recuerdos fueran tan fríos como el invierno.

—No, no solía hacerlo. De hecho, creo que esta va a ser mi primera vez.

—¡La primera Navidad de Robin-chwan! ¡Tengo que esforzarme más para que sea la mejor posible!

Sanji empezó a cocinar de forma tan determinada que parecía casi furiosa, y Robin rio suavemente al ver su entusiasmo. Entonces giró el rostro para mirar a Chopper, como si quisiera decirle algo más, pero solo pudo alzar una ceja cuando vio que su amigo ya no se encontraba ahí: en algún momento, sin que se ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, había abandonado la habitación. Sanji se encogió de hombros y siguió su tarea, pero Robin frunció un poco el ceño, extrañada.

Un rato después, la noche ya había caído en el exterior y todo estaba listo. El Sunny parecía brillar con luz propia gracias a las pequeñas luces de colores que lo adornaban de proa a popa, alrededor del mástil y en el enorme árbol de Navidad que se erguía en mitad de la cubierta. El frondoso ejemplar estaba repleto de adornos diversos y coronado por una estrella refulgente, que finalmente Usopp había sido el afortunado en colocar por su trabajo elaborando durante toda la tarde una sorpresa que dentro de poco enseñaría a todos; Zoro y Luffy protestaron, alegando uno que él era más alto que Usopp y que colgar la estrella era un derecho natural del capitán, el otro, pero los dos quedaron ignorados.

En ese momento, todos estaban ya listos para la celebración, impacientes por que diera comienzo la fiesta de Nochebuena.

Todos, salvo uno.

Chopper llevaba cerca de media hora sobre el puesto de vigía cuando Nami lo encontró. Estaba sentado sobre la estructura del techo, expuesto al aire cada vez más frío de la noche, aunque su pelaje lo protegía de las bajas temperaturas y no era algo que le importara especialmente. Alzó una oreja cuando oyó a alguien acercarse, y dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando vio a Nami agarrada al mástil, tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras se aproximaba hacia él.

—¡Nami, ten cuidado! ¡Te puedes caer!

Nami quitó importancia a su inquietud con un gesto y terminó de llegar hasta donde estaba con paso firme y una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

—Me subestimas, Chopper. Esto no es nada para la navegante de los Mugiwara, ¿verdad?

Chopper aún la miró un momento, inseguro, pero asintió. Volvió a sumirse en su anterior estado de silencio, y Nami se sentó a su lado y lo miró con preocupación.

—Te estábamos buscando. ¿Llevas aquí todo este tiempo? —Chopper asintió de nuevo, sin mirarla—. La fiesta ya va a empezar.

Chopper no respondió, al principio. Contempló el mar, el Sunny, la cubierta por la que de vez en cuando pasaban sus nakamas, que debían de estar buscándolo para que se reunieran en el comedor y pudieran comenzar la celebración por fin. Bajó la cabeza.

—Nami... ¿crees que estoy siendo egoísta?

Nami lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Egoísta? —repitió, como si no creyera haberlo oído bien. Chopper asintió, eescondiendo aún más el rostro bajo su sombrero—. Pues claro que no, Chopper. ¿Qué te hace preguntar eso?

—Yo... —Chopper cogió aire y alzó el rostro; Nami pudo ver las pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos de su nakama, y se alarmó—. Creía que la Navidad era una fiesta que hacía feliz a las personas. Creía que era un día de felicidad y que todo el mundo la celebraba, que a todo el mundo le gustaba. Pero no es así, y... muchos de los demás incluso tienen malos recuerdos sobre ella, y... siento que pidiéndoles que la celebremos solo los he obligado a revivir esos recuerdos. Quizás habría sido mejor no hacer nada. Quizás solo he estado pensando en mí mismo todo este tiempo. Además —dejó escapar una risa irónica, extraña en él—, ni siquiera está nevando, ni nos haremos regalos, ni... Quizás ni siquiera es una verdadera Navidad.

Nami lo miró apenada, pensando que ni siquiera había sospechado que su amigo hubiera estado sintiéndose de esa manera. Permaneció en silencio unos instantes, pensativa, y finalmente cogió aire, armándose de valor. Contempló fijamente el mar, como su amigo.

—Te contaré una historia, Chopper —dijo. Chopper la miró con curiosidad, y Nami comenzó su relato—. Lejos de aquí, en una isla del East Blue, vivía una niña. La niña tenía una vida sencilla, porque era pobre, pero le bastaba con estar con su madre y su hermana, con su familia. Era una lianta que hacía muchas trastadas y traía a todos de cabeza en el pueblo donde vivían, pero había una época del año en la que, milagrosamente, se portaba bien, una fecha en la que su familia, aunque no tenía mucho y no podía comprar regalos, se permitía un pequeño capricho y hacía una cena increíble, la mejor de todo el año. La niña ayudaba a su madre y a su hermana con mucho entusiasmo, y ese era el único día en el que no molestaba a su hermana mayor o metía en problemas a su madre haciendo travesuras. —Sonrió para sí. Luego su rostro se ensombreció—. Eso fue así todos los años, hasta que su pueblo fue invadido por piratas y la madre de la niña, asesinada por ellos. La niña quedó destrozada y desde entonces sacrificó su modo de vida para tratar de liberar a su aldea; casi nunca estaba en casa, sino recorriendo todo el East Blue, y cuando volvía no coincidía nunca con el día de Navidad. Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que había pasado y de su creciente miseria, su hermana mayor siguió manteniendo la tradición: todos los años, sin falta, hacía algo especial de comer en las fechas en las que la niña regresaba a casa, sin importar qué momento del año fuera o incluso si era pleno verano. Y así, aunque la Navidad había quedado teñida de tristeza para ambas, aunque ya no era blanca la mayor parte de las veces, las dos hermanas no permitieron que los buenos recuerdos que tenían de ella con su madre se perdieran.

Nami calló entonces, su vista aún fija en el horizonte marino. Chopper la miraba ahora a ella, boquiabierto, con una expresión de estupefacta compasión en el rostro. Sacudió la cabeza, confuso, y alzó las pezuñas, como si Nami acabara de darle un argumento más para lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Ves? Solo os he traído malos recuerdos a todos. Brook y su tripulación, Franky y su maestro, Robin... Seguro que incluso Usopp no disfrutaba tanto la Navidad como dice, siempre lejos, de aventuras.

Nami reprimió una risita al ver la forma en la que Chopper aún se creía las mentiras de su nakama. Ella podía vislumbrar, sin necesidad de que su amigo le contase nada, a un joven Usopp celebrando la Navidad con sus padres en sus primeros años, solo con su madre, un tiempo después, y más tarde, cuando ella falleció, pasando las fiestas solo en su casa. Probablemente también había acudido la mañana de Navidad a visitar a Kaya todos los años, o al menos desde que la conoció, y quizás a los Piratas de Usopp. Nami podía imaginarlos a los cuatro con sus juegos por el poblado, quizás avisando a gritos de que una banda de piratas navideños acababa de desembarcar en la isla.

Todas las personas tenían sus recuerdos buenos y malos, mejores y peores. Nami estaba segura de que incluso Chopper, que tanto se entusiasmaba por la Navidad, debía de haberlo pasado mal en esas fechas en algún momento: quizás cuando vivía con los renos que tan mal lo trataban en el bosque, o en las primeras Navidades después de la muerte de su querido doctor Hiruluk. Y aun así, a pesar de todo, Chopper asociaba la Navidad con la alegría, con la calidez del amor entre seres queridos frente al frío del invierno y con los buenos deseos compartidos.

Y aquello era lo importante. En los tiempos buenos y en los malos, sin importar si era la fecha correcta o no, la Navidad era un día en el que se celebraba el amor y la prosperidad que había en el mundo. Y una persona podía tenerlos o no en ese día; podía ser que la Navidad no fuera más que un día feliz entre otros muchos o que, por el contrario, fuera el único día bueno del año, o que no fuera alegre en absoluto. Pero ese era su propósito y lo que la hacía una fiesta tan especial.

—No, Chopper, eso no es lo que te quiero decir —repuso Nami. Chopper la miró con expresión confusa una vez más, y Nami sonrió—. La Navidad no es lo mismo para todos, eso es verdad. Pero incluso en las penas y el dolor, todos la asociamos con algo bueno. O, al menos, con algo que nos gustaría experimentar... y eso es lo que vamos a hacer, gracias a ti.

—A... ¿A mí?

—Eso es. Tú has traído la Navidad a esta tripulación, Chopper, y nos has llenado de espíritu navideño a todos. ¿Alguna vez has visto a Zoro tan colaborativo con algo así? ¿No ves lo realizado que se siente Sanji ante el reto de cocinar platos más elaborados de lo normal? ¿Y Robin? No sé mucho de sus pasadas Navidades, aunque imagino que debieron de ser difíciles, como todo su pasado; pero, en cualquier caso, ahí la tienes, con tantas ganas como el resto de nosotros.

—¿Tú crees que de verdad quieren hacer esto? —preguntó Chopper, esperanzado.

Nami asintió sin dudar.

—Estoy segura. Y yo también, ¿sabes? Estoy impaciente por celebrar con todos vosotros. Somos una familia, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Chopper se iluminaron, en parte por el reflejo de las brillantes luces decorativas del barco en sus pupilas, en parte por algo más.

—¡Sí!

Nami abrió los brazos, aún sonriente, y Chopper se lanzó hacia ellos entre risas de alivio y alegría. Luego, cuando Chopper aseguró que ya se sentía mucho mejor, los dos bajaron del puesto de vigía y se reunieron con los demás, que ya estaban impacientes y emocionados por comenzar la celebración.

Mientras cenaban todos juntos en el comedor del Sunny, entre un alboroto aún más sonoro del habitual, con los brazos de Luffy estirándose por toda la mesa para probar los exquisitos manjares que Sanji y Robin habían preparado y los demás defendiendo sus propios platos como podían, riendo y bromeando, Chopper se dijo que Nami había tenido razón. Al principio había pensando en la idea de celebrar la Navidad con sus nakamas como algo increíble y divertido, pero luego, al ir descubriendo poco a poco las experiencias de los demás, había temido que las cosas no fueran tan bien como él había pensado, y que una celebración que debía ser alegre podría convertirse en una experiencia negativa para ellos. Ahora, no obstante, podía ver con claridad la alegría en los rostros de sus amigos, la jovialidad que reinaba en el ambiente y que quedaría impregnada para siempre en sus corazones. Y ya no temió más, ni recordó él mismo momentos mejores y peores de sus Navidades, sino que se entregó sin mayor inquietud a la felicidad que le hacía sentir celebrar con su familia.

Cuando dieron las doce de la noche en el reloj del comedor, todos alzaron sus vasos en el aire.

—¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Kanpai!

Los nueve brindaron con festejo, y unos minutos después subieron al piso superior para salir al exterior y continuar la celebración en la cubierta. Nada más salir, sin embargo, todos se detuvieron un momento, y Chopper y Luffy dejaron escapar gritos de alegría.

—¡Está nevando!

Efectivamente, aunque el cielo había estado despejado pocas horas antes, una espesa capa de nieve cubría ahora el césped de la cubierta. Y la nevada no amainaba, sino que los gruesos copos blancos aún se balanceaban en el aire helado de la noche, como una danza suave y coordinada.

—¡Ohhh!

—¿Has usado el Clima Tact, Nami? —preguntó Chopper, con el rostro radiante de emoción—. ¡Gracias!

—¿Eh? No, yo...

Pero Chopper ya no la estaba escuchando, demasiado ocupado mientras hacía ángeles de nieve con Usopp y Luffy y los demás admiraban la inesperada nevada que los había sorprendido. Nami se preguntó, extrañada, cómo habían fallado sus cálculos meterológicos, cómo era posible que no hubiera previsto aquello cuando calculaba el clima de la velada unas horas antes.

Se rindió pronto, no obstante, limitándose a sonreír mientras observaba a sus nakamas empezar una guerra de bolas de nieve, hasta que se unió a ellos con un grito de protesta cuando un proyectil extraviado de Usopp le acertó en pleno rostro. Usopp solo se libró de su venganza gracias a que en ese momento mostró el proyecto en el que había estado trabajando en el taller, y los fuegos artificiales estallaron como enormes flores de luz contra el cielo oscuro de la noche. Todos dejaron escapar exclamaciones de admiración y contemplaron el espectáculo mientras Brook tocaba música con su violín de fondo —“Voy a entregar el pavo de Binks, siguiendo la brisa marina, montando las olas con mi trineo...”— y la nieve aún descendía sobre ellos, cubriéndolos como una cortina de copos blancos menos gélida de lo que podría parecer.

Quizás su Navidad sí podía ser blanca después de todo.


End file.
